Cruzando Fronteras
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: Katniss es una estudiante de intercambio, su anfitriona del programa, Johanna Mason, la llevará a una fiesta donde conocerá a un chico, que le cambiara por completo la vida. ¿Será Katniss capaz de enfrentar todo lo que implica estar con ese chico?.
1. Nuevo hogar

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 1: Nuevo hogar.

La oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero es una en un millón. Las posibilidades de conocer a la persona indicada también son escasas. Sin embargo la vida siempre nos sorprende, y aun más cuando la persona que es puesta en nuestro camino resulta ser mas sobresaliente a los demás.

El viaje en avión resulto mas placentero de lo que esperaba, dormí casi todo el viaje. Sinceramente fue un alivio ya que al subir recordaba escenas de películas como "viven" y "destino final", que horror sentir miedo a volar con tantas películas de terror que nos dan material para nuestra paranoia.

En el aeropuerto me espera Johanna Mason, será mi anfitriona en mi programa de intercambio, siento como si ya fuéramos amigas hemos compartido muchas llamadas telefónicas. Lo único que creo que es una desventaja es que mi programa de estudios haya sido ubicado en Los Ángeles. Mis amigas en mi país de origen, en cambio estaban extasiadas con la idea de que yo viviera en California, la probabilidad de conocer a una estrella de cine seguramente serian altas. Pues no para mi, estaré encerrada leyendo libros e intentando mantener un promedio de 80 para no perder mi beca. Johanna es una muchacha de origen latinoamericano, eso es seguro, su piel tiene un hermoso tono de bronceado que mujeres caucásicas no podrían lograr naturalmente. Me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, eso lo confirma, solo nuestra sangre sudamericana nos haría saludar de manera cálida a un extraño. Las tradiciones de la cultura anglófona son consideradas frías aunque en realidad la falta de abrazos o besos entre conocidos o gente que recién conoces solo son una muestra de respetar el espacio personal.

El avión se había atrasado así que Johanna condujo como maniática para dejarme a tiempo en el instituto. Mi examen de admisión (confirmación de admisión, ya había rendido y aprobado uno antes de viajar hasta allí) seria en 10 minutos.

-Ok, dentro de dos horas vengo por ti Katniss , hare planes para celebrar tu admisión!- dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿celebrar? aun no aprobé- le digo con unas risitas nerviosas. Nerviosa porque no puedo creer la calidez y amabilidad con la que me da la bienvenida, y también estoy nerviosa por el examen.

-Ya llegaste hasta aquí o no? Lo harás bien no te preocupes.- Y sin mas empieza a manejar fuera del estacionamiento.

Ingreso al instituto, y encuentro el salón de exámenes sin problemas. Ejercicios gramaticales y una entrevista con el decano que fue bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. El examen fue bastante rápido la agonía de esperar los resultados era eterna. Después de dos horas la secretaria del decano me entrega los resultados diciéndome "welcome to FWFA". Wow INGRESE! ahora si quiero festejar.

Salgo casi corriendo, dando saltos de alegría. No lo puedo creer, es asombroso, mi vida cambiaria con ese diploma, tendría mas elecciones de carreras, el mundo me abriría sus puertas. Johanna ya estaba en el estacionamiento cuando salí, empieza a tocar bocinazos cuando me ve saltando de alegría, festeja conmigo el éxito en mi primer examen.

-Te lo dije! Sabía que te iría bien. Bueno adivina que?-me dice.

-Qué?- le digo radiante de alegría.

-Pasamos por el departamento, y te preparas para una fiesta estilo Hollywood.

-De que estas hablando maniática, en la fiesta de quien vamos a irrumpir?- le digo riendo a carcajadas.

-Irrumpir? No mi nueva bestie (NA: significa mejor amiga) estamos invitadas- arruga su frente y me mira sonriendo- Esta bien, no es estilo Hollywood pero algún día lo será, un muchacho que conocí en una audición me invito a una fiesta- Johanna es una aspirante a actriz/modelo/cantante/traductora es multifacética.

Me subo a su auto, y en media hora llegamos a su departamento. Johanna me dijo que la fiesta es informal, es mas, podría ser catalogada como una reunión de aspirantes a actores. Decido ir al natural, poco maquillaje y usando unos jeans y blusa verde oscura. Johanna esta muy ansiosa y luce sensual.

-Veo que vas en misión de conquista- le comento con picardía.

-La conquista ya esta completada, voy en misión de tentar- me dice y ríe a carcajadas, vivir con ella será una divertida montaña rusa

La fiesta es en un departamento a 40 minutos de donde vivimos, la música es fuerte pero aun así se puede escuchar voces entusiasmadas conversando. Hay una mesa rectangular y larga llena de cocteles y aperitivos, es una fiesta sensacional.

Johanna encuentra a su presa y me abandona. No me molesta para nada, la música es agradable y de verdad estoy disfrutando de la fiesta a pesar de no conocer a alguien. Me siento en un sillón mullido y de color rojo frente a mi hay una pequeña mesa de café que separa mi sillón de otro, fue un gran error, cinco minutos mas tarde una pareja se sienta a mi izquierda y otra a mi derecha se besan apasionadamente. El sillón frente a mi también tiene dos parejas en plena sesión de pasión, sus brazos se entrelazan y escucho los ruidos de sus labios pegándose y despegándose como sopapos.  
Coloco la copa de mi bebida sobre la mesa, y en ese momento veo una mano que se acerca a la mía sobre la mesita, me deja un mensaje escrito. Leo el papel sin levantar la vista, sin ver quien es el remitente de mi mensaje.

La servilleta de papel tiene escrito:  
"Encierra en un círculo la correcta  
¿Te gusto?: si -no"

Es la manera más original con la cual han intentado de llamar mi atención. A pesar de no haberlo visto, un chico tan dulce como el me agradaría, pongo un circulo alrededor del "si" y se lo entrego con una sonrisa. Al levantar la mirada no puedo creer que apuesto es. Cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules y una mandíbula fuerte, enmarca muy bien su rostro, y su constante sonrisa hace que se vea muy dulce. Me indica el balcón, caminamos hasta allí, las luces de la ciudad se ven hermosas. El me mira fijamente pero siempre con una sonrisa, hace que me sonroje un poco.

Me acerco a el y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, soy Katniss- Que horror! Olvide que no se saludan de esa manera en Estados unidos, creerá que soy una desubicada. Pero a el no le molesto sonríe aun mas.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Peeta – Y extiende su brazo ofreciéndome su mano. Nuestros dedos se abrazan y se sumergen en una cálida sensación.

* * *

_Hola c: este es mi primer fanfic c: espero que sea de su agrado xD c:_


	2. Conociendo al chico

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 2: Conociendo al chico

Es asombroso como en un corto lapso de tiempo puedo obtener lo que mas desee. Obtuve una oportunidad para perfeccionar mi ingles en el extranjero, y aun mas conocer a mucha gente amable y dulce. Estoy un poco inquieta, no soy del tipo de chica que habla con facilidad a cualquier muchacho. No es timidez, tal vez sea un poco de inseguridad. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar esos ojos color azules (claros como el mar), continuo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Así que….-Empieza el con la conversación-No eres de aquí

-¿Tan evidente es?- le digo riendo un poco.

-Bueno, el beso fue una buena pista

Hay algo en el que me hace recordar a alguien mas pero no se a quien.

-si, perdón por eso, no quise resultar brusca, o irrespetuosa

-No hay problema. En realidad prefiero ese tipo de saludo, es mas fácil romper el hielo y uno no besaría a alguien si no le agradara.

Me alegra estar en el balcón, donde las luces son mas tenues, porque siento como el calor me sube desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Definitivamente me sonroje.

-Y el motivo de esta fiesta es..?- le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema. Aunque me gustaría seguir hablando de eso, es un muchacho muy atractivo y su compañía es placentera, pero no he viajado para conseguir novio, sino para estudiar.

-Uno de mis amigos, Finnick, que esta…- dice mirando hacia dentro del departamento sin lograr ubicarlo- en algún lugar con Johanna, consiguió un papel secundario en una película. Hasta ahora solo hizo teatro y de extra en series-

-hmmm Johanna Mason?- ¿será posible que su amigo sea el pretendiente de Johanna?

-¿Conoces a Johanna?- me pregunta casi contento de saber que tenemos algo en común.

-Si, estoy viviendo con ella, es mi anfitriona en un programa de intercambio- le digo emocionada, ahora que tenemos un punto en común la conversación puede fluir naturalmente.

-Entonces estudias?

-Si, y no actuación soy una intrusa en esta fiesta - digo sonriendo.

-Para nada, como veras no somos nuestro trabajo. Es decir no soy un actor arrogante y vanidoso. Nadie lo es aquí o si?- me pregunta intentando de confirmar su propia imagen ante alguien común y corriente como yo. Es cierto nadie parece subido en una nube de su propio ego. Todos parecen bastante normal. Sin embargo, parece que ninguno de ellos ha logrado conseguir un papel sobresaliente en alguna película.

-No. En realidad, todos parecen bastante normales- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, sin cuernos, ni colas. Tampoco escamas debajo de la ropa- Bromea arremangándose la camisa. Me rio. Además de guapo, dulce, y amable también es gracioso. Nunca conoci a alguien como el, bueno tampoco lo busque ni intente, siempre me concentre en mi futuro. Comiendo libros para tener una carrera extraordinaria, siempre supe que seria una adicta al trabajo. Desde pequeña fui una maniática obsesiva.

-Me resultas muy familiar. ¿Acaso ya tuviste un papel grande en alguna película? Quizas me acuerdo de ti por eso- Veo que escoge las palabras con cuidado, como si no quisiera contarme algo. Aunque tal vez no quiera hablar de su trabajo.

-Bueno, si no me reconoces de inmediato, no creo haber trabajado en alguna película que hayas visto- me dice con un poco de duda en su voz -Quiero decir, que seguramente reconocerías a Cato Cold si lo vieras ¿verdad?

-Si es cierto. De todas maneras no miro muchas películas- miento, adoro mirar películas pero creo que el quiere alejarse un poco de ese ambiente. Debe ser muy difícil asistir a audiciones, los rechazos, la competencia. No quiero pasar una mala noche y Peeta es tan bueno que tampoco quiero hacer que el pase una mala velada.

Me habla de sus hobbies, le gusta jugar basquetbol y disfruta la música de todo tipo. Me cuenta que estudia en su departamento, aparentemente cuando era niño asistió a muchas audiciones y trabajo en algunas películas eso dificultaba su asistencia a clases, y ahora prefiere organizar sus propios tiempos de estudio. Me encuentro fascinada con su personalidad, tiene una actitud cálida, encantador sería una buena palabra para definirlo.

Yo también le cuento sobre mi. Mi programa de intercambio, mis sueños de conseguir algún cargo alto como interprete del idioma, aunque también aspiro a traducir libros y tal vez enseñar en alguna academia de idiomas en Inglaterra o aquí en los Estados Unidos.

-Soy bastante aburrida, lo se- Le digo cuando termino de contar los logros académicos que me gustaría alcanzar.

-No, para nada. Me distraje un poco mirando tus ojos.- Me dice sin querer, ya que al final de la frase baja su tono de voz.

Johanna y Finnick llegan en el momento preciso, después de esa frase el ambiente se pondría incomodo de seguro. A pesar de que Peeta es un sueño hecho realidad, no lo conozco, no podría empezar una relación, y no quiero rechazarlo. Además no estoy segura de poder rechazarlo, con solo una conversación me gano completamente. También esta la posibilidad de que algún dia alcance la fama y no podría soportar la presión y falta de privacidad. Me rio por dentro, aun soy como una niña pequeña, fantaseando con realidades alternas, el chico aun no te pidió nada y tal vez no lo haga. Eso de pensar que podría tener un noviazgo con el y que además sea una estrella de cine, por favor Katniss vuelve a la tierra, se un poco realista.


	3. ¿Que me he perdido?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo juego con ellos y creo la trama

Capítulo 3: Que es lo que me he perdido?

-¡Heyyyy Kat! ¿ Como estas?¿Buena Fiesta no? Lindos muchach….

Johanna estuvo tomando demasiado, no esta completamente borracha pero va por ese camino. Interrumpe su monologo cuando se percata de la presencia de Peeta.

-¡Wow tu si los sabes elegir! Escogiste al único…

-Shhhh ya basta Jo, no vez la cara suplicante del pobre Peeta?- dice Finnick

Lo observo con atención y tiene una expresión en su cara como si estuviera diciendo "No-te-metas-todavía-no". Lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza es que este chico dulce y amoroso esta jugando un papel conmigo y ya esta comprometido con alguien mas, después de todo es un actor, tiene que ser un buen mentiroso. Aparentemente mi cara demuestra cierta molestia.

-Jo recién nos conocimos no quiero hablar de mi carrera con ella. Además estoy disfrutando de su compañía y aprendiendo sobre lo que estudia- dice Peetaa.

-Ups! Ok no hay problema no era mi intención. ¿Finn, bailamos?

-Por supuesto

Y ambos salen disparados a una improvisada pista de baile en medio de la sala del departamento. Los veo felices mientras bailan me pregunto porque no han formalizado todavía, se ven muy enamorados.

-Ella no quiere una relación seria con el- Me dice mientras mira a Finnick.

-Hmm y por que es eso?

-Mucha gente que trabaja en cualquier ámbito del espectáculo prefiere estar sola. Tener relaciones informales, en caso de que la carrera de una de las partes despegue.

-Tu eres una de esas personas? –Pregunto, es pura curiosidad no tengo ninguna intensión escondida detrás de mi pregunta.

-No, en realidad no. Mi vida privada es eso, privada. Mi carrera no interferiría en alguna relación que tuviera.

Sonríe mientras observa a Johanna bailando de manera ridícula, Finnick también baila ridículamente. Son unos payasos, pero lucen adorables. Me hubiera gustado haber despegado mi nariz de los libros en algún momento para vivir mas. Mi experiencia en relaciones amorosas es nula. Me hubiera encantado enamorarme. La voz de Peeta me trae de vuelta a la realidad

-Me gustaría ser tu guía turístico, si me dejas por supuesto

-Bueno…. – Pienso y pienso. No se que hacer, así que decido guiarme por mis instintos. Es tan inusual nunca lo había hecho mi manía por el control no me lo permitía.- No conozco nada todavía, me vendría bien un guía.

Ambos sonreímos y tengo el impulso de tomar su mano. Es demasiado pronto, pero siento que su mano roza ligeramente con la mía. Un hormigueo recorre mi brazo y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Es una sensación increíble, quisiera que durara por siempre.

X.

Mis nervios con respecto a la academia de inglés para extranjeros fueron completamente infundados, estoy sobre calificada para el curso pero aun así continuare hasta terminarlo. Debido a mi inesperada aptitud sobresaliente en el instituto, no necesito dedicar tanto tiempo al estudio, y con la tentación de estar cerca de él tampoco podría perderme en medio de los libros.

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta no lo vi, estuve ocupada atendiendo a Johanna que tenia una ligera resaca debía ayudarla a prepararse para una audición. A pesar de no verlo en persona, Peeta fue lo suficientemente amable para llamarme.

-Hola! ¿Podría Hablar con Katniss?

-Si, esta hablando con ella…

-Soy Peeta ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y Johanna?

-Bueno, yo estoy bien preparándome para leer un poco. Y Johanna esta… ¿viva? Bueno su resaca hace que las diferencias entre ella y un zombie sean nulas – El ríe al otro lado del teléfono

-Asumo que asistirá a su audición con unos grandes lentes de sol- y asumía bien, a pesar de que los ojos de Johanna no mostraban señales de haber pasado una noche bebiendo, la luz le molestaba- Finnick se controlo un poco esta vez. Bueno siempre sucede lo mismo con ellos dos, sigo olvidando que recién nos conocimos ayer… Siento como si te conociera desde siempre.

En otro momento de mi vida, quizás en este mismo momento, pero dicho por otra persona, ese comentario me hubiera resultado desagradable. Hubiera confundido su dulzura con intentos de conquista. Peeta era diferente, el no me estaba intentando de conquistar o de ganarme, de todas maneras ya lo había logrado esa noche con su mensaje en la servilleta de papel.

-Es raro, pero yo también siento lo mismo. - Silencio total al otro lado del teléfono, pero se que esta ahí puedo escuchar su respiración.

-Estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a la playa mañana. Conozco un lugar, estoy seguro de que te gustara.

-Seguro, aun no he visto el mar de cerca. Me encantaría. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

-Yo te buscare a las 6 de la tarde. No te preocupes conozco la dirección del departamento de la borracha esa- reí.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana. Adiós

-Adiós

Estoy perdida ¿cómo puedo dejar que este chico entre en mi vida así de rápido? No puedo evitarlo, hay algo en el que me inspira completa confianza y aparentemente eso es todo lo que necesito para continuar esta relación. Probablemente es muy pronto para definir esta situación como una relación, no pretendo nada, una amistad sería suficiente ¿sería suficiente?

Johanna regresa al departamento de muy buen humor, horas después de haber acudido a la audición.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto.

-Aun no lo se, nos llamaran para ver si lo logramos. Pero…

La miro con atención, tiene una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Uno de los productores en la audición me pidió que vaya a unas audiciones en otra película que están haciendo. Me dijo que cree que soy perfecta para el papel

-¡Felicidades!

-Nosotras tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No estaba consciente de eso. ¿Qué sucede?

-Cuéntame que paso con Peeta

No puedo evitar que se me enciendan las mejillas, Johanna a pesar de no estar completamente consciente se dio cuenta lo mucho que me gusto Peeta.

-No se de que me hablas. Lo conocí ayer cuando desapareciste con Finnick.

-oh perdón. – Me dice con cara de culpa

-Esta bien. Hablamos, nada más.

-buuuu! Para ustedes dos son unos aburridos

-Mañana iremos a la playa… - le digo quitándole importancia al asunto

-¿Y estas bien con todo lo que…- se detiene al ver mi cara de curiosidad. Ella estaba a punto de revelarme la misma información que en la fiesta. Se detiene de repente y tapa su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Johanna que es lo que sabes? ¿Tiene hijos? ¿Es adicto a las drogas? ¿Es un mujeriego?

-¡No seas ridícula! no es nada de eso. Finnick tiene razón no debería contarte nada.- Se muerde el labio inferior- Esta bien, te daré una pista ¿No te parece extraño que no sepas su apellido?-

En realidad no me pareció raro en ningún momento, es mas no me había percatado de ese detalle hasta que lo menciono. ¿Acaso a través de su apellido podre saber que es lo que Johanna tiene tantas ansias que sepa?

-O-

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! En estos dos capítulos tuve 2 review (Muérete Esperanza.), 2 followers de la historia, 1 favorito:'3 Se los agradezco mucho:D Nos vemos en la proxima:D Dejen reviews c:_


	4. La playa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo juego con ellos y creo la trama

Capítulo 4: La Playa

Al día siguiente Johanna desapareció durante todo el día pero dejo una canasta sobre la mesa y sobre ella una tarjeta: "Que disfruten de su día en la playa. Katniss mereces un descanso de esa aburrida vida de estudio que llevas y Peeta tu mereces un descanso de tu trabajo (a pesar de que aun no puedo creer que no le cuentes nada) Love Jo "

Sinceramente mi curiosidad era nula antes de la conversación con Johanna, no creí que debía alarmarme por nada , e incluso en un momento creí que esta cuestión de hacerse los intrigantes en realidad era una broma que me estaban jugando.

Me mantuve completamente tranquila cuando Peeta llego al departamento a buscarme, no se si este asunto es delicado y no quería tratarlo bruscamente. Además no quería arruinar una hermosa tarde soleada como esta, y debo admitirlo, no quería disgustarlo porque ansiaba pasar tiempo junto a el.

En el camino antes de que llegáramos al sector favorito de Peeta, dos autos tocaron bocinazos y unas cuantas muchachas alborotadas gritaron algo completamente inteligible. Las vacaciones deben de estar cerca o algún festival y tal vez la emoción de esas niñas fue compartirla a través de ese gesto.  
El lugar que Peeta escogió como su predilecto es de verdad especial, alejado de todo muy privado y con la mejor vista, en especial para observar un atardecer. Nos sentamos en la arena, trajimos con nosotros la canasta de Johanna, y una arreglada por el. Al mostrarle la nota de Johanna sus gestos se mezclan entre preocupación y resignación, a pesar de eso no puedo evitar pensar lo lindo que se ve. Peeta cambia su expresión con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa y me dice:

-¿Qué tal si vemos lo que nos preparo Jo?

-Ok. Tengo curiosidad desde que lo vi en la mesa temprano en la mañana

Abrimos la canasta y reímos a carcajadas, este era su plan: hacernos reír, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran tensas. En el interior de la canasta encontramos un muñeco de trapo con alfileres pinchados al mejor estilo vudú, una revista erótica, seis latas de cerveza, dos pares de antifaces con plumas y una caja de condones.

-¡Es absolutamente encantadora!-me dice entre risas

-Si que lo es, podríamos realizarle una ceremonia de vudú a una de las muchachas de las revistas para que venga a buscar los condones- le respondo  
Peeta ríe a pulmón abierto se masajea el costado de su abdomen, debe de estar adolorido por reir tanto, el mío también duele, pero podría pasar días enteros soportando este ligero dolor solo para disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Y qué pasa con las cervezas?- me pregunta una vez que recupera el aliento

-Bueno mi generosidad tiene un límite, esas son mías - Le digo con picardía

El continua sonriendo y me mira muy diferente con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto, aunque tal vez sea el lagrimeo producido por tanta risa.  
La noche nos sorprende porque cuando menos lo pensamos estamos de espalda contra la arena contando estrellas y hablando de tonterías como la vida alienígena. Es tan fantástico estar cerca de alguien y poder hablar de todo y nada sin sentir que eres juzgada. Peeta es tan loco como yo cuando fantasea sobre la vida, me hace recordar a mi primera noche aquí, viendo como Jo y Finnick bailaban ridículamente pero no solos, sino el uno con el otro. Hemos guardado silencio unos momentos, cuando siento que su mano toma gentilmente de la mia. Mi cara se siente toda acalorada y tengo la sensación mas extraña en mi panza, pero no quiero detenerla.

Mantuvimos nuestro silencio y nuestras manos unidas mientras caminábamos por la arena hacia el auto. Cuando llegamos el me toma por la cintura con un brazo y acaricia los cabellos sobre mi cara con la otra. Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mis labios. Peeta mueve mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja y acaricia con la palma de su mano mi mejilla, cada nervio en mi rostro esta aun mas agudizado, resulta mas que placentero. Su boca cada vez mas cerca de la mía, su brazo cada vez mas aferrado a mi cuerpo hasta que nuestros labios se unen en el mas dulce y perfecto de los besos.

Hubiera resultado absolutamente maravilloso si una luz resplandeciente no hubiera interrumpido nuestro momento.

-Hey Peeta! ¿Quién es la muchacha? ¿Es una nueva novia? Sonrían, sonrían por favor- una periodista. Maldición.

Nos apresuramos a entrar al auto mientras el flash de la cámara sigue disparándose constantemente. Peeta empieza a manejar un poco mas rápido de lo usual ¿era esto su secreto? ¿era esto por lo cual nunca hablamos de su trabajo? ¿Quién era este muchacho dulce sentado a lado mío?

-No…no-no entiendo, ¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunto desconcertada. Sus ojos normalmente afables lucen el brillo del enojo en este momento.

-Un paparazzi – Responde como si aquello hubiera sido lo mas normal en el mundo – Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso y haber bajado la guardia. Si hubiera visto a los alrededores esto….

-¿Un paparazzi? Mmm ¿Por qué te sacarían una foto?- inquiero con total inocencia. Peeta me mira por una fracción de segundo y sonríe enigmáticamente.

-Jo me dijo, pero era difícil de creer. Me conto que hace como ocho años vives en una cueva llamada biblioteca y sino estas en una burbuja sin saber que pasa a tu alrededor. De verdad no lo sabes- En ese preciso instante la ternura y calidez experimentada por el beso, y la adrenalina por nuestra huida se convierten en molestia y exasperación ¿saber que? Peeta se da cuenta de mi molestia y se detiene a un costado de la carretera.

-No soy un actor que esta empezando una carrera. Ya tengo una, hace muchos años, desde el año 2002 que pude empezar en películas para televisión y series.- Lo miro completamente en shock, ¿Cómo podría ser eso cierto acaso soy tan despistada?

Johanna tuvo mucha razón al decirle que estoy en mi propio mundo, no recuerdo la ultima vez que hice algo solo para entretenerme, y hace bastante tiempo que no veo una película actual. Me gusta mirar las películas clásicas y a veces veo algunas obligada por mis amigas pero eso es todo.

-Pero el periodista sabe muy bien quien eres. Tuviste éxito en alguna película para ser reconocido supongo.

-El año pasado obtuve mas notoriedad mi agente me pudo conseguir un papel en una película basada en un libro. El libro, la saga en realidad, cuenta con un gran numero de fans, la primera película se titula "Tiranía: Capitolio" al igual que el libro.

No puedo evitar hacer un chillido de emoción. Leí ese libro, pero no sabia que lo convirtieron en un largometraje. Peeta sonríe abiertamente, le causo gracia mi reacción, lo cual es bueno la tensión entre nosotros había crecido en el interior del auto. Mi enojo por pensar que me ocultaba el mas terrible de los secretos cede de a poco.

-Leí ese libro…no vi la película, lo siento, pero se de que libro me hablas.

-Estaba seguro de que habías leído el libro. Aunque, sinceramente, tenia mis dudas con respecto a tu nivel de aislamiento, no creí que fuera que una persona dejara de ver películas o escuchar música y tal vez me podrías haber reconocido si hubieras visto un poster de la película en algún momento.

Es cierto, cualquiera de las opciones eran posibles, pero mi obsesión con la perfección en lo académico me convirtieron en un maldito caracol: vivo en mi caparazón, protegida, todo el tiempo solo salgo de allí cuando necesito algo con mucha urgencia.

-Y entonces en que… ¿Qué es lo que sucede a partir de ahora?

-Pues no se tu, pero yo quiero seguir conociéndote. Claro, solo si tu también lo deseas, si esto es demasiado lo entenderé. – Su mirada es triste. No puedo creer que sea tan iluso de pensar que no querría estar con el, un muchacho dulce, amable, guapo y gracioso, es difícil de encontrar. Además es el primero que me ayuda a vivir de manera normal, como una muchacha con intenciones de vivir una vida normal, no en los extremos del estudio o consumida en una vida amorosa.

Mis manos se mueven por voluntad propia, antes de que pueda de tenerlas mi cuerpo acompaña esta fuerza instintiva que solo quiere besarlo nuevamente. El se inclina sobre un costado, dejando que mis manos acaricien su cara y permitiendo que mis labios encuentren los suyos.

* * *

_MUCHAS GRACIAS:D gracias por los review, por los follows y por ponerlos es sus favoritos c: son los mejores! Este capítulo va dedicado a mi sobrina Antonia y a mi mejor amiga Fernanda:3 eso c: nada mas_


	5. Realidad e Inseguridades

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama

Capítulo 5: Realidad e Inseguridades

Alivio es el sentimiento prevaleciente en mi, conocer su secreto y descubrir que no es algo de gravedad hace que el pesar de mis preocupaciones se aliviane en mi pecho. Al llegar a su departamento, encuentro un lugar completamente fuera de lo extraordinario, Peeta es un chico como cualquier otro. Aunque pensándolo bien, Peeta no es igual a todos, es un muchacho excepcional, dulce, amable, centrado y además de todo guapo.

Me ofrece asiento en un sofá color beige y me dice que enseguida regresara con unas bebidas. El también luce aliviado por muchas razones seguramente, si la película de ''El Capitolio'' fue tan exitosa como el libro, acaba de toparse con la única persona que no la vio, y por lo tanto, no puede considerarme una fanática intentando de acercarse a su ídolo en lugar de a la persona.

El toma asiento a mi lado y deja una bandeja con te helado sobre una mesa de café frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Me pregunta con amabilidad, su secreto ha sido descubierto no tiene que ocultar nada mas

-Nada, nada en absoluto. No es algo que me importe. Lo que quiero decir es que no es algo que influya en lo que sea que somos.

-Es cierto, no sabemos que es lo que somos aun. No le hemos puesto etiqueta o título a nuestra relación.

No creo que el sepa cual es nuestra relación, yo no lo se con completa seguridad. Nos conocemos hace tan poco, pero siento que he vivido muchas vidas con el. La confianza y mis instintos superando las razones que dictan mi cabeza, solo pudo haberse construido en alguna vida pasada. Hemos compartido dos besos, nos tomamos de las manos e intercambiado mas de un centenar de palabras ¿eso es suficiente para querer tener algo más que su amistad? No estoy segura, el temor de arruinar lo que podría ser una bella amistad me paraliza. Sin embargo esa potencial amistad ya esta coloreada con tintes de romances, si Peeta sintió al menos un treinta por ciento de lo que yo sentí con nuestros besos el debe esperar algo mas que solo amigos. Es difícil tener que pensar en una relación ahora, no es justo para el y tampoco lo es para mi. Mi estancia en los Estados Unidos duraría mas de uno o dos años, después de eso estaría obligada a regresar a mi país de origen.

-Me gustas, mucho de verdad- dice el repentinamente, sus ojos me observan atontados y suplicantes- me gustaría tener algo mas que solo una amistad

-emm…- empiezo no quiero rechazarlo pero esta situación nos podría romper el corazón a ambos- A mi también me gustas mucho pero no creo que sea una buena idea continuar con esto. Veras, dentro de un tiempo tendré que regresar a…

-¿Cuanto es ese tiempo?- el me interrumpe

-Un año, tal vez dos y por eso es que…

-Te tengo en mi vida hace solo tres días y a pesar de que suene cursi siento que te he tenido desde siempre. Podríamos intentar vivir un día a la vez, lo demás lo resolveremos a medida de que pase el tiempo

Antes de poder replicar a esa respuesta, me acalla con un beso que es tanto dulce como apasionado. Sus labios acariciando los míos, sintiendo su calor, fundiéndose con tanto amor es demasiado para describirlo. Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea, pero al final de cuentas la vida no es vida si uno decide ir por lo seguro. Uno debe arriesgar para ganar, y lo que podría ganar es tan bueno que decido apostarlo todo solo para ganármelo a el.

X.

Despierto sobre su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos, después de acordar ser novios, miramos una película vieja para el, nueva para mi, y al final debimos habernos quedado dormidos. La luz se filtra por una ventana de manera muy tenue, permite que pueda observar su rostro con mas detalle. Pestañas largas y finas, los huesos en su cara son muy varoniles, extremadamente marcados en la mandíbula, pienso que eso es muy bonito. Sus labios son finos, mis amigas me habían dicho que los muchachos de labios finos no sabían besar bien, muero de ganas de decirles que eso es una completa mentira. En su frente aparecen unas cuantas arruguitas, esta frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué estará soñando?

Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse, ese azul como el mar que tanto me gusta y tienen un brillo especial que es de el, el brillo de Peeta.

-Buen día- me dice sonriendo con rastros de somnolencia todavía en el -¿Nos dormimos aquí? Que vergüenza.-

-No hay problema ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, y yo acabo de despertar. –Ambos nos mantenemos en la misma posición, la única diferencia es que Peeta decide jugar con mi cabello mientras hablamos.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar?- me pregunta el, tal vez piensa que me produce un poco de incomodidad estar entre sus brazos, no es así. Me siento segura aquí: protegida, querida, deseada, podría pasar mi vida entera así. Pero mi estómago empieza a rugir por comida

-Seguro,¿ en que estas pensando?

-Hay un café por aquí cerca, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Ehhmm … el baño, no creo que quieras ser visto con una muchacha con mal aspecto ¿o si?- le digo revolviéndome el pelo

-No creo que te hayas visto en el espejo alguna vez, no hay manera que tu en algún momento tengas mal aspecto.

Una pensaría que esta clase de cosas son muy cursis, demasiado endulzadas para ser verdad o para tolerarlas todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que Peeta suelta un comentario como ese hace que algo se encienda dentro de mi. El definitivamente me hace sentir feliz.


	6. No sé que hacer

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 6: No sé que hacer

Peeta es del tipo de muchacho fan de los deportes, el que pasa mucho tiempo al aire libre y prefiere una buena conversación antes que cualquier cosa. Lo estoy conociendo de a poco y las pocas pistas que me da son claves para saber de quien me estoy enamorando. Hasta ahora no puedo encontrarle reproche a esta grandiosa persona.

Caminamos al café, estamos solo a 6 cuadras, me sorprende cuando siento que su mano tímidamente busca por la mia. Caminamos, prácticamente en silencio, el lugar es desconocido para mi y disfruto de la vista, a nuestras espaldas la línea de altos edificios que tienen su propia belleza y frente a nosotros se puede vislumbrar el eterno mar. Nunca antes lo había visto, el dia anterior en nuestra primera cita, pude observarlo por primera vez pero debo confesar que la misma distracción que alejo mi atención del mar ayer lo hacia ahora: los dedos de Peeta acarician mi mano con ternura. Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con su rostro, me sonríe y yo devuelvo la sonrisa. Puede provocar tantas cosas en mi haciendo tan poco, no se como lo logra. Sigo caminando pero el se detiene, me doy cuenta cuando mi brazo empieza a tensarse porque el lo sigue sosteniendo, regreso unos paso y el me dirige la mas indescifrable mirada. En medio de la calle, sin ninguna clase de advertencia me besa. Siento un poco de vergüenza, había gente a nuestro alrededor y la muchacha que fui antes de llegar a Estados Unidos no haría esta clase de cosas. Pero la nueva Katniss, disfrutaba de esta espontaneidad, la que el hacía nacer en mi, la que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, la que se permitía disfrutar. El beso es dulce, y relativamente corto, pero cuando sus labios se apartan de los míos el continua con su rostro cerca acaricia mi mejilla y quita unos cuantos cabellos de mi frente.

-Tienes pecas. Cada segundo te descubro mas bella- me dice, sonríe y continua caminando.

Llegamos al café, es al aire libre, un lugar absolutamente hermoso. El sol no es problema ya que posee una sombra natural de árboles que forman parte de la estructura del sitio. Sinceramente solo quiero tomar un café, mi estómago no está acostumbrado a otra clase de desayuno pero Peeta me convence de lo contrario.

-Vamos se que te gustara. Waffles con crema y frutas, es delicioso. Si te desagrada lo dejas y ya esta. ¿Te parece?

-Mmmm es que no tengo tanto apetito…

-El plato es pequeño y en su mayoría es fruta. Pruébalo, por mi ¿Si?- Dio justo en la tecla, si podía convencerme de alguna manera era de esa.

-Está bien...

El plato es delicioso, no solo puedo confiarle el gusto referente a lugares para citas, (Hasta ahora la playa y el café eran perfectas elecciones para hacer cualquier encuentro especial) sino que también podía confiar en sus gustos en comidas.

-Tienes algo…. Aquí- le digo limpiando un poco de crema batida de la comisura de su boca.

-Tu también tienes algo….- pero se que no tengo nada el se embarra un dedo con crema batida y me lo pone en la boca riendo. Cuando estoy a punto de limpiarme el me dice –Espera, yo me encargo- me quita la crema con sus propios labios.

Escucho un clic y abro los ojos, el fotógrafo de anoche está tomándonos fotos a una distancia considerable. Vaya manera de arruinarnos nuestros momentos, pero esta vez trajo amigos son por lo menos tres fotógrafos.

-Tu amigo de anoche nos acompaña.- Peeta se da la vuelta y mira contrariado.

-Bueno se acabo el desayuno- esta enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y ojos ajenos a los que conozco.

-Yo no he terminado- le digo y lo beso brevemente- si quieres me dejas aquí- sonrio con picardía

-No, me quedo.- Sonríe nuevamente, se ha apaciguado.

No dejare que nadie arruine lo que podríamos tener, esto es mas importante, y después de tener una buena toma ellos se irían. Pasados unos días seriamos noticias viejas y nos dejarían en paz ¿o no?

X.

Peeta me lleva de vuelta al departamento, y después de una sesión de besos y caricias en su auto, me despido y me encuentro con los gritos de Jo.

-¡OH MI DIOS! ¡No lo puedo creer! Pequeña y escurridiza idiota! ''Somos solo amigos, recién lo conozco'', lo tenias bien escondido ¿eh?- no estaba enojada, sonreía ampliamente, estaba feliz por mi. Hasta que de repente la idea se filtra en mi cabeza ¿Cómo puede ser que Jo sepa? No estábamos cerca del departamento cuando Peeta decidió estacionar y fundir sus labios con los míos.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-¿¡Aun no te dijo nada!? Oh por dios vas a enloquecer

-¿Sobre su trabajo? Si. Si, hablamos de eso.

-Tal parece que no muy claramente. Hoy solo por haber sido fotografiada con Peeta eres mas famosa que yo con una carrera multifacética como modelo y actriz  
Las palabras tardan en surtir efecto en mi cabeza y no es hasta que Jo me muestra una página de internet con la portada de una revista, como articulo secundario "La nueva novia de Mellark"

-¿¡QUE ES ESO!?- Johanna empieza a reír a carcajadas, y me muestra tres websites con nuestra foto. Peeta y yo besándonos cerca de su auto, en la playa, desayunando en el café. Wow las noticias viajan muy rápido, y tal vez no fui lo suficientemente precavida con respecto a la fama de Peeta.

-Jo…. Ehmmm ¿que tan famoso es Peeta?

-Bueno asumo que sabes sobre las películas que hicieron de los libros de Harry Potter ¿verdad?- asiento con la cabeza un poco traumada por la idea- y también creo que has escuchado sobre las películas de Twilight ¿verdad?- Cada vez la idea de la fama de Peeta cobraba mas y mas gravedad en mi cabeza. No había visto esas películas, pero casualmente estuve en lugares cercanos a estrenos y hasta una vez para un congreso de idiomas me tope con una convención de fans que se realizaba en el mismo hotel donde me hospedaba- Bueno es asi de grande el asunto, y tal vez mas. Solo filmo la primera película y fue absolutamente impresionante la respuesta de los espectadores.

Empiezo a tener un ataque de pánico, el primer muchacho con el que decido abrirme completamente tiene mas notoriedad que todos los muchachos de mi país juntos. No se que hacer, no estoy dispuesta a prestarme para tal exposición, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Peeta.

* * *

_Hola! MUCHAS GRACIAS :'D! Enserio me han dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo c: un par de personas me preguntaron porque en el primer capítulo describí a Peeta con pelo negro y ojos avellana, pues les doy la respuesta: Esta historia es mía anteriormente, pero el chico y la chica tenían otras características, la había escrito hace tiempo, y después pensé ''Por qué no adaptarla a LJDH?'', entonces lo hice. Así que si ven otro error, por favor perdónenme c: Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos c: AVISO: esta semana viajaré a la capital de mi país, por lo tanto subiré un pequeño capítulo enseguida c: y el lunes ya volveré a hacerme presente:D Nada mas c: Los quiero muchísimo._


	7. Yo sigo aquí y no me quiero alejar

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 7: Yo sigo aquí y no me quiero alejar

A pesar de que me resistí por dos días no pude evitar colocar su nombre en Google, y si tal parece que no tengo escrúpulos. A pesar de que la información esta en Internet siento que estoy violando su privacidad o algún trato silencioso que hicimos entre los dos. Después de 30 segundos en la computadora me arrepiento completamente de haber escrito su nombre en el buscador: mas de un millón de imágenes, un listado de películas desde que él tenía 8 años, y por supuesto el incontable número de artículos de la prensa amarillista sobre romances y demás aspectos de su vida privada. Es demasiado para asimilar, es demasiado para disimular ya que el imprevista mente me visita en el departamento. Jo abre la puerta de mi habitación con él por atrás de ella, cierro la laptop lo más rápido posible y ambos se dan cuenta.

-Peeta acaba de llegar con Finn, ¿quieres que almorcemos los cuatro juntos?

-Si, si por supuesto.

-Ok, estaremos con Finnick en mi habitación. Lo que significa que no me busquen hasta dentro de una hora- nos dice y guiña un ojo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Peeta se acerca toma mi mano tímidamente y me da un corto beso en la boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, no es solo el hecho de que no estoy segura si hice algo malo o no, nunca tuve una relación no se que es cruzar la línea, además soy una muy mala mentirosa. Peeta se sienta sobre mi cama y mira la laptop en el escritorio. Sospecha algo, no tengo otra opción mas que confesar.

-Cuando regrese de desayunar Jo estaba muy entusiasmada por nosotros.

-Que bueno, yo también lo estoy…- me dice pero no dejo que continué hablando

-Estaba entusiasmada pero yo no le había contado nada- le digo mientras me siento en la silla cerca del escritorio- y entonces le pregunte como era que sabia que.. bueno que estábamos juntos y ella me mostró un articulo en una pagina de Internet- su expresión se endurece, cambia, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así sin mas debo decirle todo lo que se. Tomo la computadora en mis brazos y la abro para que el pueda ver las páginas que descubrí. Cuando termina de dar un vistazo se pone de pie y dándome la espalda, mirando por la ventana ¿está enojado? Cierro la computadora y la dejo a un lado.

-¿estas bien? No quise…

-si. Entiendo si ya no quieres que estemos juntos.-me dice con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Quiero que sigamos los dos juntos, aun lo quiero. Es solo que… es una sorpresa, no creí que fueras tan…

-famoso. Si también me tomo por sorpresa, aumento durante el año pasado.

-pero tienes muchas películas y…

-bueno ninguna estaba apoyado tan fuertemente por fanáticos y el ultimo si.

-Leí algo que dijiste, era sobre que te parecía aburrido, o algo así, ser normal…

-Bueno es así, pero a veces pasar desapercibido y ser normal tiene sus ventajas. No tendríamos esta conversación por ejemplo o yo no temería que alguien se acerque a mi solo por mi posición.

-Bueno, yo sigo aquí y no me quiero alejar, y mucho menos aprovecharme, no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien eras así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Le tomo de la mano y lo guío a mi cama, yo me siento y el se recuesta colocando su cabeza sobre mis piernas, dejando que acaricie su cabello y su rostro. Lo beso cada tanto y nos quedamos así casi dos horas, solo mirándonos y acariciándonos no necesitamos palabras para decirnos que nos necesitamos.

* * *

_Aquí esta lo prometido, repito: gracias por todo c: Nos ''vemos'' el próximo lunes c:_


	8. Bromas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 8: Bromas

Ordenamos comida china, la noticia del nuevo romance de Peeta es demasiado fresca, seriamos acosados por fotógrafos si saliéramos. Johanna y Finnick se divierten a nuestras expensas, nos toman fotos durante toda la cena. Cuando siento el "click" numero 65 o algo así exploto.

-Ya basta Jo! No pensarías que es gracioso si te pasara a ti- le digo malhumorada.

-Deberías agradecerle, estas muy linda hoy, Jo esta tan solo captando tu belleza en auge- dice mientras me muestra una foto particularmente buena.

Peeta a mi lado levanta una ceja y me envuelve en con uno de sus brazos

-Primero y principal, no ha habido un solo día desde que la conocí que no se viera mas que absolutamente bella- dice dándome un tierno beso en la frente- Y segundo ¿como es que te tomas el atrevimiento de mirar a mi novia de esa manera?

Me atraganto con un sorbo de jugo al escuchar esa palabra. "Novia" ahora teníamos un titulo mas que claro. Eso traería sus obligaciones también y no estoy segura de que podamos cumplir con ellas. Él tiene otras mas importantes en su vida como su carrera, y yo jamás estuve en una relación, no se como debo actuar.

Estoy descubriéndome como mujer a través de la relación que tengo con el, mientras miraba las paginas en internet descubrí que soy celosa. Se que su pasado no me debe importar, pero es difícil ignorarlo cuando esta plagado de mujeres bellas. Debo asumir todo lo que leí como rumores, hasta no preguntárselo en persona no puedo estar segura si es cierto o una invención de la prensa amarillista. Pero sin embargo tengo la moral baja, casi tan baja como la autoestima. Lo vincularon con mujeres mucho mas bellas que yo: Cecelia Monroe, Glimmer Leppard, Enobaria Miller y su actual co-protagonista Cashmere Walter. No puedo dejar de pensar que cualquiera de ellas encajaría mejor en su vida que yo.

-Tierra a Paola- me dice Johanna sacudiendo una mano frente a mi cara la cual aparto de un manotazo- aaah pequeña salvaje, me gusta esa actitud- me hace reír

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta preocupado Peeta

-Si, solo tengo un dolor de cabeza. No es nada

-Ya me imagino, soportarlo tanto tiempo. Ya la estas destruyendo- le dice Finn a Peeta.

-Si fuera ustedes aprovecharía, que nos tomen cuantas fotos quieran. Después de dos días de se cansaran y pasaran a otra cosa. En cambio…- comienza Jo

-Si se encierran los paparazzi estarán sobre los dos apenas salgan nuevamente- termina Finnick

-¡Como te atreves a terminar mis frases!- Son un par sin igual. Se puede ver en sus ojos lo mucho que se quieren

Tienen razón, deberíamos salir y que se cansen de nosotros de una vez por todas, no durara mucho tiempo, o al menos eso espero.

-Ademas es una excelente manera de divertirse con ellos.-Dice Jo pícaramente

-¿Y se puede saber como haríamos eso?

-Por ejemplo pueden ir a un hospital y acercarse a la zona de maternidad. Y cuando salgan de allí podrías frotar la panza de Katniss con ternura. ¡BAM! ¡Noticia de embarazo!- bromea Finn.

Todos reímos con ganas. Sería muy entretenido en realidad, solo que ambos tenemos familias que se enterarían y preocuparían por ello.

-¡Que inteligente! Eso es mejor que mi idea…

-¿y cual era esa divertida idea, Jo?- le pregunta Peeta a esta.

-No se, que fueran a un restaurant y Kat te acariciara la ingle con uno de sus pies. Esa seria una foto candente de verdad

Me atraganto con el jugo por segunda vez. Johanna no tiene cura es el animalito mas pecaminoso y querible del mundo.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo:D asi anda la cosa:P AVISO ENSEGUIDA QUE ESTE FIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, NI COPIE NADA DE LA HISTORIA DE MONOGOTAS2 ''LOS ANGELES''. Yo amo ese fic, pero este es uno que tenia escrito hace mucho tiempo, con otros personajes creados por mi y todo. Ya aclarado; Les deje este capítulo cortito mientras que me acostumbro a los horarios de la escuela (en mi país ''colegio''), ademas de que mi hermana se casa mañana y esta muy estresada la pobre:c De ahora en adelante actualizaré los lunes o martes de cada semana, los capítulos seran parecidos a estos dos últimos, cualquier inconveniente se les avisara aqui._

_ Auf Wiedersehen!_


	9. Insultos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 9: Insultos.

Peeta tenia que regresar a su trabajo, aun no habían grabado unas escenas extras de la película ''Dolor: Capitolio'' que es la segunda entrega a la trilogía de Capitolio. Me negué a acompañarlo cuando me lo propuso, a veces él olvidaba que tenia clases en un instituto y no podía ausentarme de esa manera. Lo acompañe al aeropuerto, donde nos sorprendieron las cámaras, esta vez fue mucho mas molesto que las anteriores, los paparazis estaban prácticamente en nuestras caras, no nos dejaban un espacio para respirar. En la zona de abordaje pude despedirme como corresponde, plantándole un enorme beso en la boca. El acariciaba mi espalda suavemente mientras sus labios me regalaban su calidez, es dulce hasta en esos pequeños detalles que pocas notarían.

Siento una tristeza enorme al separarnos ¿Cómo es posible sentirse tan unida a alguien que conoces apenas unas semanas? No se que es lo que me hizo pero me tiene completamente rendida a sus pies. Es él, algo especial en él que calla las voces de la razón en mi cabeza y presiona el botón de la intuición en mi interior. Hasta ahora no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de sus besos, abrazos, sus miradas, o escuchar sus palabras: es perfecto. Sinceramente ya no importa el percance de tener que lidiar con unos cuantos fotógrafos, y espero que Jo y Finn no se hayan equivocado al decir que se aburrirían de nosotros en cualquier momento.

Logro mantener mi promedio en la academia de idiomas, es el mínimo con el que me permiten continuar el cursado pero no me importa. Antes me habría horrorizado al ver que no podía lograr el mayor puntaje pero después de haber descubierto que hay cosas mas importantes en la vida, no me parece tan interesante. Todavía respeto a cualquiera que decidiera, como lo había hecho yo, llevar una vida basada en triunfos académicos, no esta mal hacerlo. Sin embargo yo estaba descubriendo lo que siempre sentí que me faltaba, lo que nunca hubiera encontrado sino fuera por Peeta. Que cursi decir que lo que siempre necesite en mi vida fue amor, pero es así, y no cualquier tipo de amor sino el que el me ofrece. Conocer a una persona como el debe ser imposible, poder entablar una relación como la nuestra también: Somos amigos y podemos hablar sobre cualquier cosa, incluso nos jugamos unas cuantas bromas; a la vez somos amantes nos besamos, ofrecemos caricias y palabras hermosas sin motivo alguno solo porque se siente natural.

La semana transcurre lentamente y lo extraño como loca, el también lo hace. Me llama todos los días cuando tiene un tiempo disponible, me dice que me ama y no puede soportar tanto tiempo lejos de mi. Me propone nuevamente viajar para encontrarlo, aunque sea solo por dos días o tres, rechazo su propuesta solo porque me parece que seria exagerado entrar en tanto gasto por tan poco tiempo. Creo que hago bien en negarme a ir porque al final de cuentas el esta trabajando, no vacacionando, debería mantener sus energías y tiempo en la actuación, y no desperdiciarlas conmigo.

Una mañana decido mandarle un mail, solo porque creo que seria un lindo detalle, hablaríamos en unas horas por teléfono y no hay necesidad de comunicarnos de esta manera. Me sorprendo por completo cuando encuentro mi casilla de correo electrónica repleta. "Muere maldita perra" "Peeta pertenece a Cashmere" "Primero Enobaria y ahora tu.." Correo de fans demostrando lo mucho que me odian por estar con su actor favorito. No todas las fans son así, algunas solo quieren verlo feliz, otras fantasean con tenerlo para ellas y, naturalmente se entristecen al verlo conmigo, pero las muchachas que se atreven a mandarme amenazas de muerte para dejarlo realmente necesitan ayuda psicológica. También recibo cartas insultándome de manera despiadada diciéndome lo poco merecedora que soy de el, recordándome que no pertenezco a su mundo, pidiéndome que lo deje en libertad para cualquiera de su antiguos romances.

Me deprimen ya que me hacen recordar los rostros de todas las chicas que estuvieron en su vida. No puedo competir contra bellas y carismáticas mujeres, ni con las muchachas que le ofrecen de todo para ganar su atención. Pero recuerdo como me mira, no puedo evitar caer de nuevo, y confiar ciegamente en lo que tenemos. "El que no arriesga no gana", me dice el corazón, "y si arriesgas todo y lo pierdes espero que aprendas la lección mientras recoges los pedazos de tu vida" dictamina la razón.

* * *

_HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Espero que les guste el capítulo, en general, la historia a dado buenos resultados:'3 No me dijeron que les pareció el summary del fic que estoy haciendo :'c ñe... da lo mismo.. mi mejor amiga está haciendo un fic sobre Katniss y Peeta y la hija de esos tortolitos, le crearé cuenta en Fanfiction (como ella me pidió) y les invitaré a que se pasen xD Me leyó el primer capítulo y debo reconocer que esta buenísimo c: eso c:_

**_''Hagamos lo imposible, lo posible ya esta hecho''_**


	10. Un bonito regalo

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

**(Recomendación musical: In the mourning- Paramore)**

Capítulo 10: Un bonito regalo

Después de dos semanas de la justificada ausencia Peeta, un día aparece en la puerta de mi departamento con una nueva apariencia. Me sorprendo al ver su cabello completamente oscuro, luce bastante guapo, siempre se ve guapo. A pesar de que cualquier cosa le queda bien, debo admitir que tengo preferencia por su cabello naturalmente rubio. Su rostro se ilumina al verme, y una radiante sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Me abraza fuertemente levantándome del suelo, y después clava un beso de lo mas apasionado en mi boca. Es como si nunca se hubiera apartado de mi ni por un segundo, como si hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo hice mientras no estaba: poner una pausa en la vida y quedar completamente suspendida en el tiempo hasta que nos rencontráramos.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías?- le reclamo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.- me responde el sacando un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo. Por un momento pensé que era un anillo. Las personas en Estados Unidos tienden a tener noviazgos cortos y casarse después de poco tiempo de conocerse. Pero el tiempo que llevábamos juntos era muy poco. Respiro con alivio al ver que el estuche, forrado en terciopelo rojo era muy grande para albergar solo un anillo.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto aun con un poco de miedo de abrirlo.

-Un vestido de tul y una tiara de brillantes- me dice riendo- ábrelo y lo averiguaras.

Abro el pequeño estuche y descubro dos aretes de perlas. Son absolutamente bellos, las perlas cuelgan un centímetro pendiendo de una cadena plateada delicadamente entretejida, que lo unía a un pequeño brillante traslucido. Es demasiado hermoso para aceptarlo, debe haberle costado una fortuna.

-¿Te gustan?- Me pregunta con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-Peeta son hermosos pero… no puedo aceptarlos, es demasiado.- le digo devolviendo el estuche a su mano.

-No, son para ti- me dice colocándome la cajita roja en una de las manos y obligándome a sostenerla con la otra- Una de mis tardes libres los vi en la vidriera de una joyería. Me acorde de ti de manera instantánea y segundo después mi teléfono sonó, y eras tu. Tenia que comprarlos. Además no puedes rechazar mi primer regalo.- me dice pretendiendo estar muy serio.

-¿ah, no puedo?- le digo intentando retener una carcajada- no sabia que eso era una regla.

-Si que lo es. Lo que sucede es que eres muy poco experimentada en estas cosas- comenta con un sobreactuado tono de seguridad – Confía en mi, es una regla implícita.

-Regla ¿eh?

-Ya te pasare un listado de ellas ¿ok?

-Ok. – tomo la pequeña cajita y me acerco a un espejo, los aros lucen aun mas hermosos usándolos que tendidos en su cofre.

-¡Preciosa!- exclama acercándose a mis espaldas y dándome un beso en el cuello.

* * *

_HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! Les dejo el capítulo de esta semana, y como estoy de buen humor el viernes por la tarde (en mi país) subiré un One-shot que escribí hace un tiempo, que se ubica al final de ''Sinsajo', cuando ya todos vuelven al doce:'3 De ahora en adelante les daré recomendaciones musicales que generalmente me dieron la inspiración, o simplemente que me parece adecuado. SE PUEDEN CREER QUE LLEVO SOLO 3 SEMANAS DE CLASES Y YA TENGO UNA PRUEBA DE MATEMÁTICAS EL VIERNES?! POR DIOS! Por favor deseen me suerte, porque me va pésimo en ese ramo. Haber... que mas les iba a decir... AH SI! Que les agradezco todo su apoyo, los lectores que dejan reviews, o los que simplemente leen sin decir nada, los quiero muchísimo c:_

_Como broche de oro les dejare un video de MainstayPro (creo que se llamaba asi xD) de The Hunging Tree c: de antemano les aviso que esta en ingles c: No olviden quitarle los espacios ;D_

**_ www. youtube watch?v=w7djN9T9Oqk_**


	11. El rubio y el moreno

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 11: El rubio y el moreno.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Algo nuevo que quieras contarme?-me pregunta abrazándome por detrás y mirándome a través del espejo.

"Si" pienso "Tus fanáticas me quieren muerta y piensan que soy la peor basura del mundo". Solamente lo pienso para que preocuparlo con eso, el no tiene la culpa. Además no podría hacer nada, los mails seguirían llegando, así como continuaron llegando a pesar de mis intentos de bloquearlos.

-Nada nuevo para mi. Pero tu tienes algo demasiado diferente, y no me habías contado- Le digo dándome la vuelta y pasando mis dedos por su suave cabellera. Luce un poco avergonzado, se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada.

-¿No te gusta?. Pensé que asumirías la cuestión de que tenia que teñirme el pelo, me dijiste que leíste los libros.

-Si los leí, pero cuando los convierten en películas los cambian por completo. El cabello de Alex podría parecerles irrelevante.-le comento con mi usual voz de sabelotodo.

-Aun no me dijiste si te desagrada.

-mmm creo que es excitante, por momentos podría fingir que estoy teniendo una relación con dos muchachos guapos. El rubio que se gano mi corazón y el moreno que… bueno tu eres el actor, lo dejo a tu criterio.

Entonces me toma por la cintura mucho mas fuerte que de costumbre, pero me agrada. Me arrincona contra una pared, me deja sin escapatoria (aunque quien querría escapar de él). Acerca su rostro al mío, por un momento pienso que esta a punto de besarme, pero no lo hace. Su único propósito es tentarme, sus labios a penas si rozan con los míos una y otra vez, una y otra vez… Me estoy volviendo loca, lo único que quiero es que sus boca arremeta contra la mía con un beso mucho mas apasionado que cualquiera que hayamos compartido hasta el momento. Intento acercarme a el para robarle ese beso que tanto deseo, pero me detiene.

-Todavía no- susurra. Me separa un poco de la pared y acaricia mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa- ¿Qué te parece mi alter ego moreno?

-Me gusta mucho- le respondo en voz baja sin poder evitar que mi cuerpo se estremezca levemente.

Finalmente me besa, un calor recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sus manos en mi espalda me proporcionan un leve y agradable hormigueo. Lo agarro por la nuca con una mano y acaricio su cabello con la otra. Tal vez nos hubiéramos dejado llevar por nuestras hormonas y la pasión del momento si no hubiera sido por…

-Ejem , ejem, ejem chicos consigan una habitación por favor!- maldita Johanna.

* * *

_Hola c: les dejo el capitulo de hoy, comenze con mis pruebas normales, osea 2 por semana, y voy a estar muy estresada:/ de todos modos hoy ando desanimada porque mi papá y mi hermano mayor discutieron y... no me gusta que hagan eso. Siempre tengo tiempo de escribirles, y de cierta forma me desahogo escribiendoles. Eso c: cuidense, besitos._


	12. Escavando en mi misma

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 12: Escavando en mi misma

El alter ego de Peeta siguió conmigo durante semanas, guiado por mi reacción positiva ante su cambio de look decidió conservarlo por el momento. Ambos aprovechamos la situación, e incluso seguimos el consejo de Johanna y Finnick, empezamos a divertirnos con los paparazzi. Salíamos a comer o caminar y buscábamos la forma de escabullirnos de ellos, pero estas veces no huíamos de ellos. Encontrábamos algún escondite y nos besábamos con una pasión que nunca creí encontrar en mi interior. Peeta no solo despertó la ternura, y el amor que creí que nunca podría encontrar en mi para entregárselo a alguien mas, también despertó la pasión y el fuego del deseo por alguien mas. Esa clase de sentimientos que uno atribuye a las hormonas de la adolescencia se hacían presentes en esos momentos cuando hacíamos que el apuro de demostrarnos amor sin ser capturados por las cámaras sucedieran. Nos encontraron dos veces pero las imágenes solo mostraban a una pareja entrelazados de brazos y besándose, nunca avanzamos mas de eso.

Una noche después de correr en la playa y escondernos bajo un pequeño muelle de un paparazzi demasiado rellenito, para seguirnos el paso empiezo a sospechar que tal vez sea tiempo de avanzar un poco mas. Siento como su mano tiene intenciones de descender sobre mi pecho cuando acaricia mi cuello. Lo detengo agarrando sus dos manos y empujándolo contra uno de los postes del muelle, le sonrió picaronamente como si fuera parte del juego. Estoy segura de que exudo confianza en mi misma cuando por dentro estoy muerta de miedo. Nunca había dado un paso tan grande con nadie, y él debe saberlo. A penas empezamos a salir le confesé mi falta de experiencia con muchachos, pero se que el ha tenido demasiadas experiencias con otras muchachas. El me acaricia el rostro y me besa con ternura no con pasión, se detiene y me pregunta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, seguro…

-No te preocupes. No quiero nada que tu no quieras. Tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada. Soy feliz solo observándote leer, hablar, escuchándote reír.  
Que tan dulce puede ser una persona, ¿el será el único hombre en este mundo que sea así? ¿O tal vez así sean todos cuando saben que un amor vale la pena? Siento la urgencia de estar en un lugar cerrado y entregarle toda mi existencia a él. Nunca me sentiré tan segura como me siento con Peeta, nunca sentiré tanto amor por alguien como lo siento por el.

-¿Cómo es que haces para saber exactamente que es lo que tienes que decir?

-Estar cerca de ti hace que las palabras correctas surjan en mi cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo.

Lo amo, no lo puedo negar, estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_Lo se, lo se... subí dos capítulos en un día... pues... tengo tres capítulos avanzados en mi computador, y ademas, alguien en un review me pidio que actualizara mañana XD pero no puedo porque tengo prueba de ingles el jueves y tengo que estudiar muchísimo, asi que pues... lo subi ahora c: espero que sea de su agrado y le respondo el review a alefinnie c: fannyjaimemartinez el capitulo es para ti c:  
_

**_alefinnie: _**_Hola! jaja no, Katniss ya no es la nerd de antes xD las fans de por si son mala onda porque ellas creen que tienen alguna oportunidad con su idolo, siendo que no hay nada mas alejado de la realidad! :'B LE PUSE CASTAÑO POR JOSH HUTCHERSON! EL QUE ACTÚA DE PEETA EN LA PELÍCULA! JAJAJJA Me parecio divevrtido haberle puesto asi c: Johanna! Argh! Esta chica no para de molestar a Kat en los peores (o mejores, segun se vea xD) momentos! Espero que estes muy bien c: Saludos :D_

**_fannyjaimemartinez:_**_ Gracias por tu apoyo c: aqui esta el capitulo pedido c: me da gusto que te guste la historia c: saludos :D_

_Sin nada mas que decir c: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo c: Saludos y besos:D_


	13. La primera vez

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMONS MUY PERO MUY SUAVES.**

Capítulo 13: La primera vez

-¿Viste su rostro? Estaba tan colorado que podría haber brillado si hubiera estado completamente oscuro

-Si.- respondo riéndome- Pobre hombre lo hicimos correr demasiado

-Hemos mejorado su calidad de vida- responde con tono de sabiondo- le hacia falta un poco de ejercicio.

-Si puede ser… Jo! Ya llegue, ¿Johanna?- Grito al entrar al departamento. Toco la puerta de su habitación y no tengo respuesta. No está en casa. Encuentro una nota sobre la mesa explicándome que saldrá toda la noche con Finn y que "No me esperes despierta si sabes a lo que me refiero :P"

Peeta esta sentado en la mesa esperándome.

-¿No está?

-No, salió con Finnick.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo o a cenar?

-No, mejor comamos algo aquí y podríamos ver algo en televisión o no se…

-Esta bien.

Empiezo a cocinar unos bocaditos de pollo y verdura, el me mira y pregunta para que sirven ciertos condimentos. No tiene la menor idea de cocina, a veces resulta tan enternecedor que parece un niño. La comida esta lista en menos de una hora, comemos sin la necesidad de encender la televisión. Después de la cena nos sentamos en el sillón, ponemos una película a la cual solo le brindamos quince minutos de nuestra atención. A pesar de haber estado envueltos en los brazos del otro casi toda la noche no es suficiente, nuestra piel quema sin el tacto del otro. Tomo de su mano y lo guio a mi habitación, una vez adentro cierro la puerta con llave, Peeta me mira sorprendido.

-Kat… no es necesario…

Lo callo con un beso, me recuesto sobre la cama y el se coloca a lado mío, nuestros labios siguen unidos con fuerza. Peeta empieza a acariciar mi rostro muy suavemente. Recorre mis brazos con las puntas de sus dedos. Acaricio su espalda por debajo de su playera, tiene la piel bastante suave. Guiado por mis manos desabotona mi camisa lentamente y calcula que todos sus movimientos no me incomoden y me hagan sentir segura, lo se porque duda en cada uno de ellos. Me mira fijamente.

-No quiero que esto sea algo de lo cual te arrepientas, quiero que te sientas segura. –

Lo estoy. Nunca estare mas segura. Quiero que seas tu.

Me siento muy torpe al hacer esto, no es la clase de cosas que yo hubiera hecho después de tan poco tiempo de estar con un muchacho, pero se siente correcto. Basado en mis pobres movimientos Peeta debe saber que es demasiado pronto para mi, pero aun así me trata como si fuera una flor de lo mas frágil. Es tan delicado al tocarme, como si temiera quitarme un pétalo con el mínimo arrebato de pasión desenfrenada.

Se sintió mágico, correcto, esperado, necesario, añorado, nada en nuestra demostración de amor indicaba que esto fuera un error. Me mira y sonríe tímidamente, me ofrece su pecho para recostarme en el. Acomodo su cabello que se ha alborotado un poco, limpio unas cuantas gotitas de sudor en su frente también. El me toma de la mano y la besa.

-Kat…

- Si?

-emm …- mientras mas dura su silencio empiezo a entrar en pánico, hice algo mal, algo que no debía ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- … tal vez sea malo decirlo ahora, pero lo estoy sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía decírtelo porque creí que te asustarías y no quería alejarte de mi. Siento que… que te amo.

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAN! HOLA GENTE! ESTOY DE BUEN HUMOR Y LES DEJE ESTE CAPITULO! KAT Y PEETA LO HISIERON .-. JAJAJJAJA SI, SOY BIPOLAR (De buena manera xD no la enfermedad en si)EL LA AMA! QUE PENSARÁ KAT DE TODO ESTO? Ö Jajjajajajajaja esop. que tengo que irme pitando a una reunion o me matarán c: eso es todo :D_

_Abrazos y besitos:3_


	14. Felicidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama

Capitulo 14: Felicidad

**Recomendación musical: Still Into You - Paramore**

Despierto sobre el desnudo torso de Peeta, uno de sus brazos aun esta alrededor mío, quiero volver a dormir y nunca mas despertar, estar acurrucada en el para siempre. En algún momento tendríamos que despertarnos y volver a la realidad, donde los paparazzi, fans, mis libros, mis ambiciones de éxito en una carrera, nublarían la perfección de nuestro amor. Su rostro se ve tan pacifico, mientras unos cuantos rayos de sol apenas rozan extractos de sus facciones. El subir y bajar de su pecho por su respiración es hipnotizarte, tranquilizante. Sus dedos empiezan a cobrar vida, se tambalean levemente sobre mi brazo, inspira profundamente y empieza a despertar.

Peeta empieza a juguetear con mi cabello muy cuidadosamente, aun no sabe que estoy despierta, mantuve mis ojos cerrados desde que sentí movimiento. Siento como mueve su cabeza cuidadosamente y besa mi frente.

- ¿Qué me hiciste?- susurra con voz prácticamente inaudible- Ni siquiera me dice tiempo de defenderme, me enamoraste tan fácilmente…

Era real, todo lo que el decía sentir por mi era cierto. Lo confirmaba una y otra vez, con detalles y palabras, palabras que me decía aun estando dormida. Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente mi brazo desde el hombro hasta mi mano, lo hace con tanto cuidado, no quiere interrumpir mi sueño. No podre mantenerme escondida en mi interior por mucho tiempo quiero escuchar como me dice que me ama nuevamente, quiero responderle y expresarle como no le soy indiferente en absoluto.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos inmediatamente después de abrirlos, sonríe con su boca y la mirada. Parece tan feliz como yo de estar aferrados sobre mi cama, nunca creí que la dicha se sintiera así y se pudiera lograr de esta manera. La felicidad era algo que alcanzaría al sentirme plena conmigo misma, con mi carrera, y muy rara vez la imaginaba junto a una familia. Sin embargo, en este preciso instante, sobre su cuerpo, perdida en su mirada me siento mas feliz de lo que me sentí toda mi vida. Peeta era ese algo que siempre me faltaba, era esa chispa que iluminaria mis días. Él es amistad, compañerismo, ternura, pasión, todo lo que uno necesita para sentirse completo.

-Hola- me dice

-Hola-respondo con timidez

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bastante bien. Protegida- digo tomando del brazo que me enlaza

-¿Necesitas protección?- me pregunta riendo

-Por supuesto, todos mis pretendientes tocan a mi ventana cada noche- bromeo

-hmmm entonces creo que tendre que contratar a alguien que haga guardia en tu ventana

¡Que maravilloso enamorarse de alguien con quien puedes hablar de todo y nada a la vez! Sin presiones a de ser juzgada, ni malentendida. Amar y ser amado a cambio es lo que produce mas felicidad en este mundo, no es una carrera, ni una gran familia (eso seria la consecuencia de la felicidad no la causa), ni el dinero. Pero lo que nadie advierte a aquellos que buscan llegar a esa plenitud con tanta desesperación, es el miedo que uno puede llegar a sentir por perderlo todo.

* * *

_Hola c: NO SE QUEJEN NI ME PIDAN DE QUE ACTUALICE RÁPIDO PORFAVOR, TENGO MUCHISIMAS PRUEBAS Y EL ESTRES SUFICIENTE COMO PARA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! Les deje 3 capítulos la semana pasada asiqu ! Esop c: adios c: disfruten el capitulo:DD _


	15. La Sra Mellark

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capítulo 15: La Sra. Mellark

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: All Too Well- Taylor Swift**

Pase de vivir con Johanna a vivir con Peeta. No era nada oficial, mi habitación en el departamento de Jo seguía allí al igual que la mayoría de mis cosas, pero pasaba casi todo mi tiempo en el departamento de mi novio. El tenia un millón de cosas que hacer por su trabajo: entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, reuniones, así que nos veíamos durante las noches por lo general y cuando eventualmente llegaba a casa para tomar un baño. Fue en uno de esos días cuando estaba encerrada en su oficina estudiando y el bañándose que escucho la voz de una mujer.

-Peeta! ¿Estas en casa?- Me levanto con mucho cuidado intentando de hacer muy poco ruido para no delatar mi presencia. Es su madre, Peeta me mostró un montón de fotos de su familia, aun no conocía a nadie personalmente. Hable un par de veces con su hermano mayor, y por el tipo de conversaciones que tuvimos parece que soy un "secreto" para el resto de la familia. No era gran secreto dado el hecho de que semanas pasadas unas cuantas revistas publicaron fotos de nuestro "apasionado romance". Decido salir a presentarme, sería un mal primer paso empezar escondiéndome, así que empiezo a caminar por el pasillo que da a la habitación de Peeta para encontrarla. Tuvimos una desafortunada sincronización porque justo cuando la veo (y ella a mi) Peeta sale del baño completamente desnudo a excepción de una toalla que solo cubre sus partes mas privadas. La situación es incomoda, pero el no hace mas que reír.

-Mamá! Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me avisas que vendrás de visita- dice mientras rie a carcajadas.

-No sabia que debía anunciarme en la casa de mi hijo – dice de manera sospechosa dirigiéndome una mirada llena de fingida amabilidad- ¿No me vas a presentar? Estoy lo suficientemente ofendida por tener que leer un millón de cosas de ustedes en revistas.

-No fue nuestra intención en realidad, yo tampoco quería que mi familia se enterara así- le digo.

-¿Katniss, verdad? ¿Inglaterra?

-No, para nada europea, latinoamericana- respondo con el mejor tono que puedo; sinceramente ya me esta fastidiando.

-Ah que… exótico.

-Mamá por favor…- dice Peeta mirándola con reproche

-¿Qué? es una zona muy exótica ¿No es así?- me mira buscando confirmación. Si podría decirse eso pero el tono de su voz no hablaba con amabilidad sino con intensiones de ofenderme por alguna razón.

-Esta bien. Intenten de no sacarse los ojos, voy a cancelar una reunión y salimos a comer ¿si?- Mala idea pienso ante la ocurrencia de mi novio. Sin embargo respondo:

-Esta bien

Nos sentamos en el sillón, la situación es poco placentera no solo porque es mi primera vez conociendo a algún pariente sino también por la clara hostilidad de ella hacia mi. Me resulta muy sospechoso que actué de esta manera, por lo que escuche esta mujer es un encanto, una dulzura de persona. Mientras intentaba de buscar algún tópico para iniciar una conversación la madre de Peeta decide explicar su comportamiento.

-Mira, no se que decirte, no soy así con nadie y no es mi intención maltratarte, pero no te conozco. Enamoraste a mi hijo muy fácilmente, porque si te trajo hasta su departamento debe de estar encantado contigo. Sin embargo, hasta no probar lo contrario no puedo evitar pensar que eres una cazadora de fortuna, o una muchacha buscando obtener la ciudadanía a través de mi hijo.

Sabia que esto pasaría si no me presentaba formalmente, Peeta me advirtió lo sobreprotectora que era su madre, ¿pero quien puede culparla?, solo hace su trabajo. Sus palabras no me ofenden en absoluto ha sido honesta, y planteo varias cosas que muchas revistas expresaron en su momento. Todos los que no me conocían creían que yo era eso: Una interesada en el dinero y fama o que también estaba buscando mi establecimiento permanente como ciudadana estadounidense con él.

-No se preocupe, no soy esa clase de persona- le respondo, esta vez, con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

_Hola :D les dejo el capítulo de esta semana ^^ no les dire nada mas para no aburrirlos jajaja pero bueh….. esop c: mañana tengo prueba de biología y tengo que estudiar u-ú ADIOS :D_


	16. Sobreprotección

Capitulo 16: Sobreprotección

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: So Sick de NeYo (cover de Sam Tsui y Max Schneider)**

Encuentro una razón mas para amar a Peeta cuando me trata con completa naturalidad frente a su madre. La mayoría de los muchachos se inhibirían en un almuerzo con su madre y novia juntas, pero no él. Sostiene de mi mano, acaricia mi espalda, mueve mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, aunque en un momento me siento un poco incomoda cuando su mano acaricia mi desnuda rodilla debajo de mi falda. Esa caricia fuera de lugar fue su manera de quitarme parte de la tensión, cuando doy un pequeño salto en mi silla debido a eso veo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?- nos pregunta su madre.

Ambos pensamos por un momento, parecía una eternidad pero era muy poco tiempo, tan solo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Peeta me había entregado una pequeña encuesta en una servilleta de papel. A pesar de que ya había descifrado la cantidad de tiempo que llevábamos juntos no lo quise decir, era poco tiempo y su madre no me miraba con buenos ojos.

-Algo así como cuatro o cinco meses- responde el, estoy segura de que está mintiendo en la aproximación para que su madre se relaje un poco.

-Bastante tiempo Peeta ¿No habías pensado en decírmelo?- dice su madre con tono desaprobador.

-¿No podríamos tener esta conversación en otro momento?- pregunta ruborizándose, tal vez piensa que me resulta gracioso que a su edad su madre intente controlarlo. Me causa un poco de gracia, pero no es porque sea el, así son todas las madres.

-Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, no pretendíamos escondernos ni nada por el estilo- digo tratando de salvar a mi rubio.

-Bueno eso esta claro porque sino están haciendo un trabajo horrible ocultándose- afirma seguramente encontró alguna revista con fotos de los dos- ¿Qué piensa tu familia sobre esto?

-uuummm- pienso por un breve segundo en mentir, pero no tiene punto es mi familia y nosotros decidimos como manejarnos entre nosotros- aun no lo saben. Como dije las cosas pasaron muy rápido.

-¿Y como se conocieron?

- a través de Finnick –responde Peeta de manera cortante. Empiezo a sospechar que se esta cansando del interrogatorio.

-¿Finnick?

-Si, Finnick Odair. La novia de Finn, Johanna, le ofrece hospedaje a Katniss.

-¿No tienes casa? ¿Trabajas?- me pregunta alarmada. El rostro de Peeta empieza a teñirse de rojo y respira entrecortadamente esta claramente enojado.

-Pues no, aquí no tengo una casa propia, y no, no trabajo porque mi visa no me lo permite. Estoy en casa de Johanna por un programa de intercambio, me ayudara a ganar créditos para mi título de postgrado- ella se relaja y cambia sus expresiones notablemente , toda madre quiere que su hijo este con una chica bien, tal vez saber que me interesa mi futuro la ha calmado.

-Oh! Eso es muy bueno de verdad, y ¿te falta mucho para terminarlo?

La conversación se vuelve mucho mas afable desde ese momento, ya que las insinuaciones e indirectas de su parte cesan por completo. Después de unos minutos, ambos comparten una conversación larga sobre su trabajo, lo cual me alegra ya que por fin nuestra relación deja de ser el foco de atención.

* * *

_Hola hermosas c: les dejo este capitulo antes porque me castigaron y no podre usar mi computador una semana:c eso :) los amo c: pasense por mi cover que esta en la descripcion de mi perfil c:_

_Besos y abrazos ^^_


	17. Ocultas Algo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama.

Capitulo 17: Ocultas Algo

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: The Way –Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller**

Solo Peeta y yo volvemos al departamento, su madre parecía mucho mas tranquila y quería darle un poco de privacidad

-Eres una horrible nerd- me dice sonriendo y agitando mi cabello yo sonrío en respuesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Todas las madres en el mundo saben reconocer a las niñas nerds y tu eres una, o como explicas su cambio de actitud.

-No lo se, tal vez algo hizo clic en su cabeza y a través de mis ojos pudo ver las buenas intenciones en mi alma- le digo mostrándole la lengua. Peeta estira su mano y me atrae hasta el.

-¿Así que tienes buenas intenciones?- pregunta con su cara muy cerca de la mía, su respiración cae sobre mi cuello, se siente bien.

-Por supuesto- le digo – oh! no espera, cierto… eres un muchacho. No, Peeta- digo poniendo voz sensual- soy una chica mala, muy mala

El sonríe ampliamente y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, da tres besos en mi cuello de manera ascendente uno mas arriba que el otro. Me abraza y respira el perfume de mi cabello.

-Me gusta que seas buena, estoy cansado de las chicas malas- dice con un suspiro.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase?- le pregunto en tono de broma, quiero saber que es lo que cruza por su cabeza pero no quiero que se ponga triste por ello.

-mmm no, nada. – dice poco convencido.

-No hay nada que me puedas decir que me haga cambiar de parecer con respecto a nosotros ¿sabes?

-Lo se pero no creo que sea momento que te cuente mis malas experiencias sobre anteriores novias, podría sonar dolido y pensarías que aun siento algo por ellas y…

-Wow! De verdad piensas que soy inteligente si crees que mi cabeza procesa la información a esa velocidad- le digo dándole un beso en la boca. Lamentablemente el tenia razón, parecía dolido y eso me hacia sospechar que tal vez todavía no había superado su ultima relación.

* * *

_Hola! Se quue esta muy corto pero no tuve tanto tiempo :c ademas recien ayer me quitaron mi castigo D: LES INVITO A PASARSE POR MI OTRO FIC ''La vida divertida'' ! Jajajajja eso c: Espero sus reviews_

_Abrazos y Besos^^_


	18. ¿Lo estoy espiando?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y creo la trama

Capítulo 18: ¿Lo estoy espiando?

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Use Somebody – Kings Of Lion**

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo ¡Lo estoy espiando! ¿Pero que mas puedo hacer? Necesito saber la razón por la cual suena tan dolido. No quiero hacerle lo mismo, no quiero que sufra por mi y una vocecilla en mi cabeza me regaña "solo quieres saber si el sigue enamorado de la muchacha que le rompió el corazón. Estas fijándote quien es la competencia" Maldita petulante voz interna, se supone que es parte de mi y sin embargo me trata como una niña malcriada, pero aunque me duela admitirlo tiene razón.

Es gracioso sentir que estoy hurgando detalles de su intimidad cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es colocar su nombre en google y presionar una tecla. La información esta disponible para cualquiera, pero asumo que siendo su novia debería preguntarle en lugar de leer las versiones baratas de su historia escrita en blogs o artículos de revistas amarillistas.

Peeta esta en la ducha tengo por lo menos una hora para chequear quien fue la ultima chica que estuvo con el. Hay muchas especulaciones de una relación secreta con Enobaria Miller pero se que no es así, Enobaria y el solo son amigos, muy buenos amigos (eso no evita que sienta unos celos enfermizos cada vez que los escucho hablar por teléfono). Aparentemente la ultima muchacha con la que fue vinculado es Annie Cresta ¿Quién es ESA? No es una pregunta despectiva, mi vida estuvo encapsulada en el mundo de fantasía que me proporcionaban los libros, no se nada de cultura popular, o por lo menos de cultura popular actual.

Abro los links y contengo la respiración al ver la fotografía, es sin duda alguna hermosa. Me empiezo a sentir enferma al ver la fecha de la ultima vez que se vieron involucrados, fue después de la ceremonia de los Golden Globes ¿Eso fue en Enero? Es muy reciente ¿Cómo puede estar conmigo cuando hace tan solo unos meses estaba con ella? ¿Soy el clavo que saca al otro clavo?¿Soy la muchacha con la cual el esta por despecho? Aaaghh ¡maldita curiosidad! Podría estar en cama esperando a Peeta o incluso duchándome con el, pero elegí estar aquí leyendo sobre su pasado y estrujándome el corazón pensando en cual fue la razón que los separo.

Es que no entiendo que puede estar pasando, si le rompieron el corazón, ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo? ¿No se supone que la base de una relación es la confianza?

Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa para descansar mi cabeza en mis manos, siento que me va a reventar una vena en la sien. Me siento completamente frustrada y triste ¿Que puedo hacer con esta información? La ignorancia definitivamente es una bendición, ahora tan solo se una versión de la historia, una versión incompleta. ¿Se separaron? ¿Fue una historia de una noche? ¿Ella no quiso comprometerse a nada serio? Y si fue así, eso significa que Peeta quería algo mas formal… entonces ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Si querías saber solo tenias que preguntar- la voz de Peeta susurra a mis espaldas

* * *

_Hola c: este es el capitulo de hoy! lo hice con MUCHO cariño xD ademas, estoy terminando mi primer trimestre de clases y estoy hasta la coronilla con las clases y las pruebas:/ Pero buenoo... ALGUIEN DE AQUI VE HOLASOYGERMAN? KJASNDVJAS YO LO AMO! JAJAJA ya ok... era eso... jajaja Saluditos preciosas _


	19. He metido la pata

Capitulo 19: He metido la pata

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Find You – Alex G**

* * *

-Yo… yo…

Las palabras no logran salir de mi boca, tal vez porque no puedo articularlas y porque es imposible excusarme. ¡Sorprendida in fraganti! Peeta me mira con atención levanta un ceja esperando una respuesta mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla. Sinceramente como quiere que me concentre en dar una explicación cuando no estoy nerviosa solo porque me sorprendió espiándolo, también se aparece en la habitación con el torso desnudo y el cabello empapado. Es tan lindo, tan sexy a su propia manera. Una nueva punzada en el pecho me atraviesa ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? La chica de la pantalla se encuentra mas a la altura de él que yo, soy tan poca cosa. Respiro profundo y decido vomitar la verdad no importa que tan mal suene.

-Sonabas tan triste, tan dolido. Sentí mucha curiosidad- susurro casi con timidez

-Podrías haberme pedido que te dijera en lugar de revisar toda esa basura que escriben de mi. La mayoría de las cosas no son ciertas.

-Pero en esencia lo son- le respondo y luego me doy cuenta de que tal vez este abusando de su buena naturaleza- Es decir, las fotos no mienten, por lo menos eso se de seguro.

-No las fotos no mienten pero puede haber un sinfín de conjeturas para explicar la situación en una fotografía.

Miro la computadora y todas muestran algo en común, algo que el no puede negar ni ocultar, y para lo que no hace falta un científico para llegar a una conclusión

-Te veías feliz

-Era una fiesta Katniss, por supuesto que me veía feliz.- responde de manera fría, es la primera vez que se enfada conmigo- ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber?

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres- le respondo avergonzada, aunque en realidad no debería sentirme así ,es su culpa que estemos hablando de esto.

-Ojala fuera cierto, no tenia que contártelo, pero como estuviste leyendo esas cosas ahora me veo obligado a hacerlo. ¿Que fue lo que leíste?

-Solo que ustedes tuvieron o estaban en vías de tener una relación antes de que ella se pusiera seriamente de novia con un cantante.

-Con un cantante… Realmente vives en tu propio mundo ¿No sabes quien es él verdad?- me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza, parece que mi ignorancia sobre la música de moda le parece divertida.

-Ella corto con este muchacho y ustedes se encontraron en los Golden Globes y…

-¿Y…?

-Y lo demás nadie lo sabe, todo el mundo decía que se veían muy bien y se coqueteaban y … bueno el resto solo ustedes dos lo saben.

Peeta se sienta cerca mío con la misma mirada triste y melancólica que tenia hace unas horas. Esto no va por buen camino, tal vez tenga poca experiencia, tal vez lo ame demasiado y demasiado temprano pero tengo orgullo y ego, se que no me quedaría cerca si el me confiesa que quiere estar con Annie.

* * *

_Hola c: vengo rápido a dejarles el capitulo de hoy, estoy terminando mi primer trimestre y después ire a visitar a mi hermana en una ciudad del norte de mi país c: estoy muy emocionada! Akjdnjaslvb Agradezco sus reviews, su apoyo… en verdad me hace sentir mas relajada en cierto momento cuando los leo, y me olvido seriamente de lo que esta a mi alrededor :'D Si, soy cursi jiju*-* emm.. esop c: dejen sus comentarios :D_

_Besitos y abrazos c:_


	20. ¿Sientes algo por ella?

Capitulo 20: ¿Sientes algo por ella?

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Hate To See Your Heartbreak de Paramore**

* * *

Peeta tiene la mirada mas triste que haya visto en su rostro hasta ahora. Sus ojos son tan hermosos, no deberían estar teñidos con tristeza, deberían tener esa chispa de alegría que hace que se me llene el corazón de calidez. Que extraño es que sienta mucha mas tristeza debido al melancólico pesar en su rostro en lugar de sentir tristeza por lo que se esta por confesar.

-Katniss, lo que yo sentí por Annie murió la primera vez que ella se fue con él.

-Pero los Golden Globes… luces feliz en las fotos, se ven como si fueran una pareja…- Él levanta la mano para acallarme.

-Me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo pero me sentía solo, realmente solo. Es muy difícil encontrar una muchacha con la cual salir dada mi situación ¿sabes?

- Es extraño, yo diría todo lo contrario. Yo te diría que es muy fácil…

-Es extremadamente difícil, Katniss. Las muchachas se acercan a mi porque soy "Peeta Mellark"- dice con voz triste y dibujando unas comillas en el aire con los dedos al decir su nombre.-No quieren estar conmigo por mi, tal vez al principio ellas creen que si, que están enamoradas de lo que dicen en la televisión, en internet y en las revistas, pero eventualmente se dan cuenta que soy solo un chico como cualquiera. Se cansan fácilmente de mi.- Suspira largamente- En cierto punto me canse de tratar y bueno es lógico, me sentí solo, sabía que ella estaba allí y a pesar de que arruine cualquier imagen que tengas de mi pensé que era mejor pasar una noche en compañía de ella, coqueteando de manera inocente que estar solo.

-Me quieres decir que esa noche ella fue tu "peor es nada".- le pregunto incrédula.

-Eso suena bastante mal, cruel… pero si podría decirse eso.

-De todas maneras no deberías sentirte mal por eso, ella solo te uso para darle celos a su ex.

Peeta mira fijo a la nada por unos instantes, y yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder meterme dentro de su cabeza para saber si de verdad no existe una pizca de amor por ella en él.

-Te digo la verdad, Katniss. Después de que supe que ella me usó me sentí… bueno…- se notaba que esto era incómodo para los dos, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaba estar segura de que no sentía nada por Annie.- Pésimo… y estamos hablando de algo que pasó dos semanas antes de que saliéramos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Yo tratando de analizar sus palabras. Después de unos minutos, hablé:

-¿Todavía sientes algo, aunque sea pequeño, por ella?- trate de sonar neutral, pero en cambio, mi voz salió totalmente temblorosa. Lo que me faltaba, que me tuviera lastima.

-No.

-Ah…

-Katniss, yo te amo. Te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a decir. Me duele que no tengas la confianza para preguntarme estas cosas a mi, no ha tumblr o google.

-Lo siento…- murmuro abochornada.

* * *

_Lo siento mucho! De verdad que siento mucho la tardanza! UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR! Pues… aprovecho de decirles con anticipación, que __**NO VOY A DEJAR UNA HISTORIA SIN AVISARLES, **__no me gusta cuando pasan estas cosas es fics, pero escribir es bastante mas difícil:/ Pues… este mes tuve algunos percances, por eso no pude subir capi:c recién ayer pude comenzar a escribir este! Sin nombrar que tengo 'La vida divertida'! Y los capítulos son un poco mas largos:L Buehh_

_De nuevo, lo siento mucho:c_

_Dejen sus reviews y háganme ver que todavía me apoyan :'c_

_Saludos!_

_PD: SON LAS 4 AM EN MI PAÍS! NO TENGO SUEÑO LALALALALA! (8) Lo siento, necesitaba mi momento de locura:c_


End file.
